


The Storm of The Midnight

by Samir_The_Warlock



Category: Midnight Warriors, Original Work, not a fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samir_The_Warlock/pseuds/Samir_The_Warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky, And the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back; For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."</p><p>-(Excerpt)The Law for the Wolves, Rudyard Kipling</p><p>Being alone is normal for a bolt of lightning. It strikes alone, and separates and shatters as it descends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raijū

The rain pattering down was a calming noise. One that relaxed all the tensions in a pent up body. And so, the masked and cloaked man sat on the tall, upwards pointed rock as the rain fell down on him. The sounds of thunder boomed in the distance, and streaks of lightning sliced through the sky. The cloak wrapped around all of the man's body, and thus his entire torso and below was dry as the cloth enveloped him. 

Tap. Tap. Clack.

The man turned, exposing his mask to the three teens that approached his perch. The mask he bore resembled that of a fox mixed with a wolf, the canine features formed into one. The mask bared it's teeth on the elongated snout that strut out from it, and the eyes of the beast-mask were a solid electric yellow, with small blue markings around it. The eyes seemed to pulsate and glow. The man arose, the cloak skimming across the rocky platform. He turned his entire body towards them and simply looked on.

The teenagers consisted of 2 females, both of which stood tall above the singular male, whom was adorned with glasses. They were arranged with the male standing in front and in the middle, like their leader. He had brown hair which was combed to the side, and brown eyes. The girl to his left had long brown hair, and tan colored skin. The other two had rain coats on; she didn't. She had on a blue tank top with some kind of belt or sash over it. She had black pants and boots on as well, and a small glint of a silver metal twinkled on her back. And to the far right was yet another girl with brown hair, and she had a light complexion, like the male. 

"You there." The boy spoke up, to the man perched on his rock, "The people that live near here have noticed your sudden presence, and with it the thunderstorms. They say that this is the longest one they've ever had in succession. And they think you're the reason behind it."

"So, we've come to either peacefully ask you out of here, or we'll have to escort you with force. They don't care about the condition you leave in, either." This came from the uncloaked girl.

The group realized that the man was about a bit taller than their leader, and was shorter than both of the female cohorts. He began to approach them, his boots making loud footsteps on the cold stone pillar.

"That's a shame. They've forgotten me, have they?" He spoke, dully and with monotonous tone. The man put his hand on the mask, and carefully removed it, and held it to his side. His face was obscured by the darkness, but the shadows were deepened under his cheeks, and his chin, revealing the figure to it. His eyes could be made out easily, due to the glowing yellow orbs on his face. Lightning struck behind the group, highlighting his face for a second, to reveal 3 long claw marks down the right of his cheek, to his chin.

"So, the people of Deirde have forgotten their savior." There was an audible sigh. "They also seem to have forgotten their history."

"What are you going on about..?" Said the male from the trio.  
  
"The town, the one of which sent you, that is the town of Deirde still, correct? Have they renamed it in the past years?" The question held uncertainty to it, bringing life to the man's words, unlike before with his monotonous tone.

"No, the town that sent us was named Albios..." Arose from the right side of the trio. The girl with the brown hair and light skin looked up at him questioningly, as if this was common knowledge. The yellow-eyed stranger chuckled a small bit.

"So, that's how they honor us? Naming a shitty little town after a legacy. How wonderful." Spoke the stranger.

"Jeez, who pissed in your cheerios?" This came from the tan female, which caused a small grin on the stranger's face.

"No one, I haven't had cereal in ages."

He had a progressively expanding smile on his face, a one sided grin. 

"My name, is Rai. Rai Albios. And my lineage is the one that town is named after. A lineage of warriors. Soldiers. And monsters."

"This is Jason, and Caterine. I'm Vesi." Said the tan girl, "And if you're trying to impress or intimidate us, it won't work."

"I never wanted to intimidate. I simply felt like giving a bit of... Lore, to say." Rai replied. "Anyway," he snapped his fingers,"I shall leave the forest at dawn." As his sentence finished, the lightning storm began to fade away, the clouds that covered the sun drifting. As the sunlight poured down upon the group of people, it revealed the intricate patterns and designs on the man's cloak. It was mostly white, with electric blue horns sewn into the fabric. It looked as if the fabric was smoking at the horns, some odd blue-black mist pattern around them. There were claw like patterns on the sleeves, and various lightning bolt designs on the front.

"Hmm.. You seem powerful. If you'd like, we're recruiting for our Guild. We are the Midnight Warriors. Would you like to join us?" Jason questioned.

"Jason, we've just barely met him! Why in the world do you think this could go well?" Exclaimed Caterine.

"From a tactical standpoint, if he were to go rogue, there's the 3 of us against him. If he does ally with us, it's beneficial. Lightning magic is rare to come by, the user needs to be able to sustain it, or..." Jason looked up at Rai, expecting him to finish the sentence.

"Or, they go boom. Shortest and most simple explanation. Entire towns have been wiped out because some buffoon wanted to play around with the wrath of Nature." Rai gave them an almost psychopathic grin. "And as you can see, I am not a fine bloody mist, and chunks of flesh scattered about."

Caterine was milliseconds away from speaking, when she was cutoff by Vesi. 

"Fine," She said, in a dull tone. However, her next line was delivered with a much more grim and sadistic feel to it. "But if you dare cross us, and try anything stupid, until we understand what you and your motives are, we won't hesitate to put a blade through your neck." 

The others nodded in agreement, and looked up at Rai for an answer.

"I'll join you."

"No 'just on one condition' ?" This came from Vesi, who had a confused look on her face.

"Well, now that you mention it, yes. It's just one small thing." Rai's voice changed from being a normal, conversational tone to a very deep and heavy one. "Forgive me."

"And just what do you mean by that?" She asked, clearly unsettled by the tone of his voice. 

"Maybe you'll find out someday in the future, the same time that I do."


	2. Caster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai was a lot more different than the Guild had originally expected. He was a lot less gloomy than previously thought to be. A lot less serious. In short, he was a huge doofus that just loved fun and life.

Their house was... odd. It was a tower, raised up above the ground. A pagoda. Stack of room, above stack of room, raised in a straight, elegant column. It's normal body color, a beautiful navy blue, and within the walls of the various stacking rooms were purple, sliding shōji windows, decorated with unique designs at the top three. The lower 6 levels weren't, and instead just blank. The shingles dividing each segment were a resplendent, sparkling silver.

"Wow. Did you find this thing walking around through the woods or did it come to you?" Rai asked sarcastically. 

"Very funny, Albios. Actually, we just.. found it. Well. I did. But it was here already." Jason remarked, a faint grin on his face.

Vesi began to speak, "We go downwards in numerical order. Jason on the top, because he was our founder. Then me, then Caterine, and you're 4th down."

"Alright then," Rai said, "I'll get to moving in."

 

\------

 

The room was entirely blank. A pure white that cascaded across the walls, and across the floor. It was a canvas. His own blank area, to design and make his own. The only light in the room was coming very faintly from the paper window, causing the room to be as dark as a thunderstorm, that covered the Sun midday. The stairs leading up to the rooms towering above were in the back of his room, sanctioned off by a small door and their own room.

He was going to have fun with this.


End file.
